Do i love him?
by aceangel
Summary: Haruno Sakura is one of the non-popular people and has a small crush on the most popular boy in Konoha High School, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura is afraid of being heartbroken. But will ever her love get through?
1. Chapter 1

Do I Love Him?

The characters in this story will be the 'naruto characters.' The main character will be Haruno Sakura.

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

Sakura's Point of view.

I sighed when I left my house.

Mum: "Have a nice day a school, dear!"

Me: "See ya later, Mum!"

I put on my shoes and left the house.

I walked down the street.

A lonely walk to school…

I smiled as I saw Naruto dash out of his apartment and nearly crashed into a pole.

Naruto: "Bye Mum! Bye Dad!"

Naruto's mother: "Seriously, Naruto! You know how many times you nearly crashed into that pole!"

Naruto: "Eh…"

He started counting his fingers and muttering 'one, two, three…'

I smiled.

Naruto was one of my best friends at school.

At school, I wasn't popular.

I was more like an average student along with others like Hinata, Naruto, Tenten and Temari.

We weren't popular.

Weren't show-offs.

I sighed as I saw Ino's car drive past me.

Ino was rich.

And popular.

And hangs out with Sasuke…

Ino use to be my best friend…

But she broke our friendship when she became popular and she thinks that she was too good for me.

I kind of envy her…

She sometimes go on dates with Sasuke…

I sighed.

I had a small crush on Sasuke.

But he probably won't even bother to glance at me.

Naruto has a deep grudge against him for some weird reason.

Never asked him why.

Naruto: "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

I looked up and smiled at me.

Kushina – naruto's mother waved at me.

Me: "Good Morning, Kushina-san."

I bowed to show my respect.

Kushina laughed and flapped her hand.

Kushina: "Don't call me Kushina-san! It sounds too formal! Call me Kushina!"

I smiled at her and nodded.

Naruto grinned.

Naruto: "Lets get to school! C'mon Sakura-chan! See ya, Mum!"

I waved good-bye to a smiling Kushina.

When we reached school – well more likely like Naruto skipping along and dragging to school and him RAMBLING on about RAMEN.

I saw the popular people.

But my eyes only fell on one person.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He looked calm and composed as ever and was speaking to other girls.

The girls he was speaking to were blushing and giggling.

Ino looked a bit dejected.

Naruto looked disgusted.

Naruto: "Yuck! What's with that goddamn Uchiha!"

He sneered at him.

I glanced at him and place an arm on his shoulder to calm him down.

Me: "Naruto! Calm down!"

My bright green eyes smiled at his sky-blue eyes.

Naruto grinned and muttered an apology.

Me: "Don't Worry, Naruto! Come on! Lets go to class!"

Naruto: "Yeah! I need your help with these questions!"

He turned around and started heading to the school building.

I glanced at Sasuke one more time.

I lowered my eyes and followed Naruto.

A Lot of girls had confessed to Sasuke.

Sasuke only dated the popular girls and threw them away, leaving them heartbroken and then they only confess to him again and again.

But I was different…

I liked Sasuke a bit.

But I wasn't popular.

Plus he would only date me for a day if I was popular and probably throw me away.

And that would leave me heartbroken.

I HATE being used.

I HATE being tossed away.

And Sasuke just does that…

I bit my lower lip and hurried after Naruto.

Sometimes I got confessions from the non-popular boys.

But I would just reject them gently and the boys would smile and say 'Lets be friends!'

That's totally different to Sasuke.

I entered the school building.

I was unaware that someone was watching me.

End of Chapter.

I hoped you liked it!

It was my first story on fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2

Do I love him?

Chapter 2 – Attention

Sakura followed Naruto down the hallway, always wondering why Naruto had a deep grudge against Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura spoke up.

"Yea?" Naruto answered without turning his head.

"Why do you hate Sasuke so much?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice.

Naruto froze and turned to Sakura with a serious, disgusted look on his face.

"Can't you see, Sakura? He's a womanizer! He's just so –ugh!" Naruto said in such a disgusted voice, "He plays with these girls – the popular ones and just throw them away!"

"I'm sorry that I made you said that, Naruto…" Sakura whispered to him.

Naruto smiled at her.

She smiled and hugged him.

He was like a brother to Sakura...

Sakura doesn't have any siblings but Naruto is just like a big brother to her – an older, kinder and caring brother.

"I don't want you to be hurt again, Sakura…"he murmured as he let go of her.

Sakura nodded, casting my eye down, remembering the time when Ino started ignoring her and thinking that she is too good for me.

She was really sad and depressed till Naruto, Hinata and Tenten cheered me up.

"Good morning, Sakura! Morning Naruto!" A voice yelled.

Sakura and Naruto spun around and saw Tenten waving at us. And, Hinata and Temari smiling at us when they got closer.

"Morning!" Sakura sang in a cheery voice.

"Morning! Lunch time, yet!" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"N-not yet, Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata.

"God, Naruto! Thinking about Ramen again!" Temari sighed.

I giggled.

"C'mon! Let's go to class!" said Tenten.

"Yea! We don't want to be late! Well, more likely that Kakashi-sensei is gonna be late-again!" Sakura smiled.

"Oh! He probably say something like…um…a black cat crossed my path…" Naruto grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

She turned her head to look around.

She froze.

The popular people were hanging around and were going off to their first period class.

"C'mon, guys…Let's go. They're here," Sakura, whispered, jerking my head at them.

Naruto snorted in disgust and grabbed Tenten and Hinata and marched off to class.

Temari beckoned to Sakura to follow and went after the others.

Sakura bit her lip and followed Temari.

"Running away from us, eh, Sakura?" a voice called out to her.

Sakura spun around to face with Kiba-who was a pace away from her.

"N-no!" Sakura muttered and turned around to follow Temari.

"Oh, yea right," smirked Kiba.

A frown crossed Sakura's face and she turned around again to face him.

"Why would I run from you? You're just a piece of poop!" snapped Sakura.

"Oooo…Someone's feisty," smirked Kiba.

His smirk turned into a painful expression.

"Ouch! What are you doing! Ow!" Kiba howled.

Sakura had stomped onto his foot really hard.

Her fist was clenched.

"You disgust me," She hissed as she lifted her foot from his foot.

She spun around briskly and walked quickly after Temari.

"Ha! Ha! Kiba, looks like you got-" Kankuro snickered.

"Shut up!" Kiba snapped, "She's one feisty and tough woman."

Sasuke sighed and said, "For some weird reason, she doesn't like us - that's why she stomped on Kiba's foot."

"And it seemed like she has no interest in us. Other girls would swoon over us," Kiba added.

"And most of the boys like her…" Kankuro said thoughtfully, "And she's quite-"

"Shut up. Let's go to class," Gaara said in an emotionless voice.

"Hn," hnned Sasuke.

He turned around and faces the direction that Sakura was heading.

'You will be a hard one to get, eh, Sakura. But don't worry. You soon be mine,' thought Sasuke.

And then he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Do I Love him?  


Chapter 3 – Unknown Feelings

Sakura hurried after Temari who was motioning for her to hurry up.

Sakura sighed.

"Hey, Sakura! What took you so long?" Temari asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"Nothing," muttered Sakura as she lowered her head so Temari wouldn't see her blush.

"Oh really?" Temari said with an eyebrow raised, "Let me guess, the popular boys talked to you?"

Sakura nodded.

Temari rolled her eyes and said, "Is that something to be afraid of? I mean – Kankuro and Gaara are my brothers…"

Sakura gasped, "They're your brothers! I never knew that!"

Temari shrugged, "You never asked. C'mon! We're gonna be late for class!"

Sakura smiled and hurried after Temari.

"Yesh!" shouted Naruto, " It's lunch time!"

Sakura smiled at him as she stuffed her books in her schoolbag.

"Aren't you going to get your 'beloved' ramen, again?" grinned Sakura.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me! Meet ya at the cafeteria!" Naruto said as she dashed off to the cafeteria.

Sakura smiled and before she left the classroom she glanced a small peek at Sasuke.

Always surrounded by fan girls.

As usual.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she saw Ino looked annoyed and sad at the same time.

'Ino… Why are you so sad…' Sakura thought as she left the room ignoring the squeals over Sasuke.

As soon as Sakura left the classroom she placed a clenched fist over her heart.

Memories started flashing through her mind.

When she first met Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Temari…

And they cheered her up when Ino started ignoring her.

Sakura bit her lip.

"Hey, Sakura," someone said behind her.

Sakura turned around as she saw another of her friends.

Shikamaru and Choji.

Choji, as usual was eating.

Shikamaru looked lazily at Sakura.

"Let's go to the cafeteria," said Choji as he placed a chip in his mouth – followed by another.

"Uh…Sure…" Sakura said.

"Urg…how troublesome…"Shikamaru muttered.

Sakura forced a smile. 

_**Sometimes you just feel like your breaking. Especially when you look at him. Even though I seem happy and smile on the outside, on the inside I feel like I'm breaking. Because every time when I look at him, I feel like I'm breaking within.**_

Sakura lowered her head, her heart pounding.

_**I just hate being used and tossed away. He always does that to girls… Even though I love him, I just feel that I'm not suitable for him. Like I'm too plain and inferior compared to him.**_

Sakura sniffed.

Shikamaru glanced at her.

"Hey, Sakura you okay?" Shikamaru asked gently to her.

"Yea…something in my eye…I need to go to the bathroom. I see at the cafeteria…" Sakura said softly and ran off.

_**Why does it have to hurt so much when someone just leaves you? Especially when they couldn't come back… Not even to see them smile to you again? It hurts… Hurts so much…**_

Sakura allowed tears to run down her cheeks as she gotten nearer to the girls' bathroom.

Sakura lost a precious person to her…

Her father…

_**When someone disappears from your life forever, it just seems to hurt. No one can replace that person. **_

_**Why did father have to die?**_

Sakura swallowed and rubbed the tears from her face.

'Why did father have to die?' she thought.

She leaned against the wall and sank down to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

"I miss you, dad…" she said softly.

_**When someone disappears from your life forever, you just can't stop thinking about them. I wish you were still alive. Standing right beside me…**_

Sakura lifted her head from her arms.

She stared at the person standing in front of her.

Cool, calm and collected.

Most popular boy in school,

Uchiha Sasuke.

"W-what do you want, Sasuke?" Sakura asked trying not to make her voice shake.

_**I have feelings from him. But I know that I'm not worthy for him. **_

Sasuke's smirked.

_**When you smirk at another girl, they squeal, they giggle. They try to flirt with you. But I'm different… That arrogant smirk of yours – that charm other girls – IT MAKES ME SICK!**_

Sakura slowly stood up.

Sasuke watched her without moving from his spot.

_**Watching you flirt with other girls. Watching you smirk – I HATE IT! You're just using them! I HATE BEING USED! I HATED BEING TOSSED ASIDE!**_

_**But still, do I love him?**_

_**I know I'm not worthy for you Sasuke.**_

_**So why are you watching me?**_

_**Watching me cry.**_

_**Watching me suffering from a death of my father.**_

_**Watching me lose my mind!**_

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. Nothing," said Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widen.

_**Then why did you watch me? Then why are you just standing there? Why do I have to like you – even for a bit? I'm not even worthy for you, then why are you watching me?**_

Sakura walked away.

Her heart is pounding.

She was remembering the day when her father died…

End of Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Do I love him?

Chapter 4 – Memories

Sakura leaned against the wall and slid down.

Her heart was still beating fast from that encounter with Sasuke.

She gazed at the floor, heart still pounding.

"Father…"she whispered.

Her eyes softened as she thought of him.

"What were his last words? Mother knows…" she murmured softly.

She bit her lip as she thought of her mother.

Her mother was fragile deep down in her heart ever since she lost her husband, she absolutely refuses to talk about him.

Sakura lowered her eyes.

"Sad?" a mocking voice asked her.

Sakura snapped open.

She knew that voice!

"What do you want, Uchiha?" she spat out.

She wasn't in a good mood.

She could feel that Sasuke smirking down at her.

"God! Do you really have to follow me everywhere?" she snapped as she stood up, glaring at Sasuke straight in his eye.

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura's fingers curled into a fist.

"What?" she spat out.

Her love for the 'handsome, popular' Uchiha had decreased.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Don't girls usually faint when they talk to me," he smirked.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Well I'm different," she sneered.

Father…

Sakura gasped.

Memories of her father…

Sasuke stared at her expression.

Slowly, tears began to fill Sakura's eyes.

"No!" she screamed as her father's funeral.

Sasuke stared at her.

More tears ran down her cheeks, she slumped to sit against the wall.

She covered her face with her hands, sobbing quietly.

Sasuke looked at her.

"W-what?" Sakura sniffed.

"Hey…" Sasuke said slowly.

"Sakura-chan! There's ramen!" Naruto yelled as he searched for her.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she lifted her head from her lap.

Naruto brightened up when he saw her and ran towards her.

Sakura sniffed and ran into Naruto, hugging him.

"Sakura…" he said gently to her.

"You," Naruto hissed as he saw Sasuke, "What did you do to her?"

Sasuke shrugged, "She just started crying."

And he walked off.

Naruto looked disgusted.

"What's with him?" he snarled at Sasuke's back.

"N-naruto," sobbed Sakura.

Naruto patted her back.

"Him?" he asked.

Sakura shakily nodded.

Naruto's eyes softened.

Sakura and Naruto were best friends – like siblings.

"DAMN THAT UCHIHA!" Naruto roared, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM-"

"Naruto! It's alright! Please calm down!" begged Sakura as she nervously glanced around.

Naruto stopped and sniffed.

"Sakura is like a sister to me!" he cried.

Sakura sweat dropped

"Uh…Thanks," she said awkwardly.

Naruto sniffed, he was anime crying.

"WAAAAAH! I'm so touched!" he sobbed.

Sakura stared at him.

Naruto sobbed and cried on.

"Um…" she began.

Naruto froze.

"Ramen!" he cried, dragging Sakura behind him.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Seriously, he could become an actor," she muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura's eye tried not to twitch.

Naruto kept on slurping his ramen in a disgusting way.

"N-n-naruto. Y-y-you should stop s-s-slurping," Hinata stuttered.

"Yea! It's disgusting, you know!" Tenten agreed.

"…" Sakura watched with an amused smile. She sighed as she finished her lunch and Naruto was still at his 24th bowl of ramen. Sakura stood up and left the cafeteria.

Sakura glanced around the hallways.

No one.

No one was here.

"Sakura!" a voice cried out.

Sakura stopped. She knew that voice.

"Ino?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

The blonde girl flew herself into Sakura's arms.

"S-sakura…" Ino sobbed.

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes filled with memories.

"Sakura! WAAAAH!"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No!" Ino screamed, "He cheated on me! I thought he loved me! I loved him! I loved him for years!"

Sakura hugged Ino.

"And Sakura…I'm sorry…" Ino sniffed as she let go of Sakura and looked at her.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for when I started ignoring you! I thought I was way higher…and more superior…" Ino sobbed, "I was mean! I was a fool!"

"Ino…"

"And Sasuke! He cheated on me! He…he tossed me away!"

"Ino…you know Sasuke is a womanizer. He tosses people away!" Sakura grabbed her friend by the shoulder and shook her.

"You were my best friend in the past," Sakura whispered, her eyes serious, "And you will always my friend." She hugged Ino.

Ino froze and smiled and hugged her really tightly.

"Urg! I-ino! I can't breath!" gasped Sakura.

"SAKURA!"

"Ino."

"SAKURA!"

"Ino…"

"SAKURA!"

"Ino, stop being so loud," muttered Sakura.

Ino sniffed and hugged Sakura, "I see you later!" she called out as she ran off.

"Bye…"

Sakura sighed and kicked at the floor.

'Sasuke…I loved him for years…will this love ever be the same?' she thought.


End file.
